


Mystery ink.

by Aderie



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderie/pseuds/Aderie
Summary: As strange going ons plague crystal cove, a group of four teens must figure out what's happening, and how to stop it. Also, where are all the roses coming from?





	1. Prologue

Scooby was the first friend shaggy had ever really had, if he was being honest. No one else had ever even really bothered with him. He was the son of a rich family. He was a coward, and lazy, and he was always eating. No one could really stand him. He'd been going to his new highschool for almost a year, and he still had no friends. 

 

He met Daphne after school. Both of them were forced to attend these after school meetings that consisted mainly of the rich parents telling the school faculty exactly how to do their jobs. Mostly the faculty listened. Shaggy and Daphne hit it off almost right away, surprising many. Daphne was a member of almost six sports teams, and excelled in almost every extracurricular. She was everything that shaggy wasn't. They became great friends, Daphne fought off bullies, most of the time quite literally, and shaggy taught her history. It was the one thing he really excelled at. None of the things he knew were really part of the standard education, but he had a way of telling stories of the past that made them seem almost real. They continued on like this for months, hanging out and talking, and playing with their favorite dog. 

 

Fred Jones was a born leader. That's what his dad always said. So naturally he had to be a part of every leadership building class, and every public speaking course available. He didn't really like it though. Fred didn't care for any of the schools classes all that much. What he did care about though, was adventure. He loved thrill seeking, he loved excitement and solving riddles, he loved mysteries.  He also loved engineering. Mechanics. He loved seeing how things worked, and building them again, newer and better. What had started as a hobby in his young self had grown into a full blown passion.  

 

Velma dinkly was smart. That's what she was. It was her label, and one she'd stuck too for quite some time. She always felt safe in the intellectual personification she built for herself. But as she'd grown, she began to realise she resented it. She realised what was once her safe space had began to feel like a box she had been forced to occupy. So she took stupid risks. She went thrill seeking and did out right dangerous things. She tried to feel something other than what she had been all her life. 


	2. Burning rubber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma Dinkly sees a monster. It doesn't go well.

The first feeling was the cold.

All shivers and frost and ice. The second was a pricklng wet sensation.  
The rain.  
It was raining. Velma wasn't sure where she was. Her head hurt like hell and there was a particularly in pleasant acrid smell. Her car. It lay in a ditch a few feet ahead of her.how had it gotten there?

Than a new smell emerged. One equal parts bitter and soft. Poignant. The smell of roses. She remembered what happened. Mostly at least. She remembered the thing. With tight alabaster skin wrapped to close around a Bone structure that was almost human. She had hit i.

It stood now, several yards down the road. It was bleeding from multiple places across it's twisted body. She watched, dumbfounded as each place in the asphalt that this thing's blood made contact with, a plant sprouted. A brand new bramble crowned with roses.

Her vision faded. Darkness came, soon replaced by nightmares and dreams, and blissful sleep.

After a time she woke up again in the hospital. Her mom was there. She explained, or tried too. But none believed her. Why would they?

Her leg was broken in two places. She had two broken ribs. She was numb to this pain, all her thoughts on the strange creature with too many bones.

The creature that bled roses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred wakes up early and sees a monster. He than signs up for some extracarricular. An exciting day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor nsfw, for swears. Just a heads up.

There were very few times during the day that Fred Jones was alone. Because of this fact he had started waking up earlier than most everyone else at a young age. At the age of eight it had just been 30 mins, a meager amount of time to prepare himself for the day. By his current age, a tender 17, he woke more than three hours before his father. 

On this particular morning he was in the garage. He worked on his project. It was one of the few things he'd managed to convince his dad to let him work on. It was a car. An old cleaning van, really. Fred had spent months working on the machine, outfitting. It with new tires, pistons, crankshafts. Almost completely replacing the engine. He had quite nearly completed the mechanical aspects of the project, now he was working on the inside. It was really a mess if he was being honest. There were only two seats, though to be fair the passenger side seat was half rotted. The whole floor of the vehicle was coated with a thick layer of mildew.

As he scrubbed the floor, working his hands dry, he thought. Reciting conversations in his head. He scrubbed idly. He recounted assignments from the previous day. He continued to scrub. He organised his to do list, prioritising what would make him look like he was trying. Still, he scrubbed.

By the time six o'clock rolled around Fred had cleaned nearly a half of the car. His hands were raw from the effort of it. As he got out of the van and was putting his things away, he heard a clicking sound. A light shown through the garage doors. He peered out, even now his dad should only just be getting up. The automatic light by the porch went out. Content to ignore it and ask his dad about it later, he continued about his business. Just two minutes passed, and the light went back on. This time Fred decided he needed to investigate. He went back through the house, to the front door. As he peered through the eye hole he didn't see anything.

Fred opened the door, slowly, so as not to disturb whatever set off the light had it been an animal. Out on his porch, Fred looked about the yard. Near the end of the driveway, he saw something low and hunched. It slunk about like a cat, pacing in front of the gate. Fred was about to shoo the beast away when it stood, reaching upwards the top of the gate. At it's full length it looked vaguely human, though it's frame was twisted roughly, as though it had been hurt. The monster pulled itself over the top of the gate, and slunk away down the street. There were a few small spatterings of red about the lawn and the driveway. They appeared to be petals. 

There was a hot feeling at the base of Fred's spine. A warm glow spreading through his body. Adrenaline coursed through him. He was terrified. Excited. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he knew something big was happening in crystal cove.

\-----

Later that day, Fred had still not stopped thinking about what had happened. He could barely concentrate on his school work. Over the course of his classes he had managed to piece a few things together. Fred had overheard some gossipers, talking about a girl, Velma Dinkley. He had a class with her, though he hadn't talked to her much. He knew she'd aced the final. she had recently been in a pretty bad car accident. According to the students, she had been raving about some sort of monster, and something about roses when she first got out of the hospital. The description was too close to be a coincidence. He needed to find some sort of excuse to talk to her.

The opportunity presented itself rather neatly. As the second semester had just started, electives and clubs were all open for new enrollment. Near the last period of the day the gym had been opened up and filled with tables for a school wide club fair. In a secluded corner of the gym, at a smallish and lopsided table sat a stout girl. wearing a sweater and glasses. The small poster board at the table read robotics and mechanical engineering.

As Fred approached the table he heard Velma lazily saying encouragements. “Robotics. Sign up. It's a great opportunity for. Ya know. College. Or whatever”

Fred could see the signup sheet was an extremely garish yellow color, and was also extremely empty of names and signatures. “Uh, hi” Fred said.  
“What?” Came the reply.  
“I uh, wanted to sign up?”  
“You? Fred Jones, the mayor's son, wants to do an engineering elective. Really.”  
“Well, I mean, you never know. About people. Until you get to know them”  
“Nice sentiment.”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
There was a pause, as Fred wondered what he was supposed to do or say.   
“You gonna sign up, or what?” Velma remarked after a moment.  
“Oh, right! Right.”  
Fred neatly signed his name along the line at the top of the page. Now that he had signed he needed to think of a way to bring up the monster. He was contemplating when he glanced down and noticed the cast on Velma’s leg.  
“So, what happened? To the leg?”  
“An accident”  
“Okay. Any elaboration?”  
“Does there need to be?”  
“I mean, I guess not. Just. Figured I'd ask.”  
“Thanks ever so.”  
“So. See anything weird lately?”  
“Your face? At my table?”  
“Besides that.”  
“Well, I saw this ghost in my attic yesterday. It was throwing boxes, and smashing things. We had to stay in a hotel.”  
“Holy shit really?”  
“No.”  
“Oh.”  
“Don't act so disappointed. It's almost like you wanted me to be in bodily danger.”  
“Right.”

As the conversation began to stall out there was the sound of shrieking, and slamming wood as the outside doors to the gym slammed open than shut. Fred and Velma simultaneously moved to investigate, albeit slightly hindered in velma’s case due to her being in a wheelchair.

As the pair crossed the gym they saw to people leaning against the doors that had just recently been slammed. It was a red haired girl, all in garish purple, and a long haired lanky boy wearing clothing that was baggy on his wire frame. The door banged, once twice than a third time as something tried to get in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne gives shaggy a ride, and lements slow drivers.

Few things truly bothered Daphne Blake. She was, in general, a calm and level-headed person. She prided herself in not getting upset with minor inconveniences.

But this.

This goddamn lime green van that travelled at two miles and hour, this goddamn van, that she’d had to trail to school, every day, for a month. This van that had made her late no less than 6 times, was getting on her nerves. So on this day, when she pulled out of her driveway and headed out to pick up shaggy, and the van was nowhere in sight, she gave a minor prayer to whatever gods or Eldritch beings might be listening. 

As she knocked on the door, and heard the scrawny boy and his dog scrambling to get ready, she thought up, for the umpteenth time of a way to convince shaggy to try out for a sports team. He never listened to her about it. He had talent, he was naturally good at most sports, but he never put any real effort in. He seemed to think he had no actual skill which was, by all accounts, not true.

Soon the door was flung open, and shaggy stood before her, his mussed hair unwashed and his shirt on backwards. They exchanged pleasantries on the walk to the car. Shaggy fixed his shirt, and than climbed in the front seat while Scooby jumped in the back. The car, while somewhat ludicrously expensive, was a bit cramped for two teens and a great Dane.

The day fell into a normal schedule. Shaggy and Daphne talked between classes, gossiping about teachers and students alike. People tended to give shaggy a wide berth, mainly so they didn't have to confront the idea of a talking dog. 

Near the end of the day, there was supposed to be a club fair. Shaggy and Daphne met up a while before hand however. Shaggy had asked Daphne to help him with his shot. This was relatively common for the pair, as shaggy really hated needles. However every time he asked Daphne still felt a swell of pride that shaggy would trust her with something so personal.

With the chore being done they made their way across campus to the gym. They talked as they walked, shaggy mumbling happily to her.  
“Ok, so basically Louis xiv was just super shy. And Mary Antoinette was just always like 'you should stand up for yourself’ and he was like 'yeah, your right’ right”  
“Right.”  
“But Louis didn't really and so all the French goody-to-shoes were like 'yo. Louis. What if WE were king now.’ and Louis was just like, 'well I mean, can't we just compromise?”  
“Right. When does the nail Barrell and the dragging through the streets come in?”  
Well after Louis decides to compromise the French working class are all just like 'this guy is a total pushover! And you know what, he's probably like, illegal!” And so they arrested him and Antoinette and paraded them through the streets dragged by horses in barrels of nails. Louis and Mary were in the barrels, not the horses, and then they cut their heads off. Still Mary and Louis not the horses. And Mary's last words were probably something like 'you should have been more assertive’ “

Daphne laughed at her friend's retelling of the story. Despite shaggy’s joking, Daphne felt uneasy. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt weird. Like she was being watched. Scooby seemed to have noticed it as well. Even shaggy began to feel uneasy. As the trio began walking slower over the cement walkway leading to the gym, they heard a growl. Daphne whirled about, spotting a hunched figure covered in tight-stretched skin. It crouched in the bushes across the grass field. It stretched, and began sprinting towards them in a low to the ground gallop. In unison all three of them shouted out

“RUN!”

The sprinted for the doors of the gym, and Daphne and shaggy slammed the door behind them. The monster began pounding on the door as a crowd gathered around. Soon however the pounding stopped and all was quiet. Shaggy looked around panicky,  
“Scoob! Scooby! We left him outside, we have to go get him!”

Before Daphne could even protest shaggy had opened the door back up. The creature was gone, nowhere to be seen. Scooby came out from hiding behind a bush, reuniting with shaggy, the two holding onto each other for dear life. As Daphne looked, the only evidence of the creature was a single rose, laying in front of the door. As she turned back around towards the gym she was faced by a tall boy in blue and a girl in a cast and a wheelchair, both staring intently at her. At almost the same time they said  
“Hey! Can I ask you some questions?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Club forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long Awaited update. Sorry this took so long.

The four of them stood still for a moment. They began to speak, interrupted after the first few syllables by a gruff voice. The gruff voice just so happened to belong to a gruff person, someone who couldn’t be referred to as anything other than a ManTM. Mr. Günstok. The worst gym teacher in crystal cove, probably America, potentially the world.  
“Whats Going On Here” He spoke like that often, Half yelling, enunciating the words as though they were a handful of marbles he was attempting to chew.  
A murmur of a few small voices was the reply.  
“All Of You Will Clear Out Right Now”  
“But sir” a single voice began to say.  
“Back In The Gym! Now!”

A few minutes and angry shouts later all the students had been corralled back in the large gymnasium. All four of the teens made their way towards the back of the room, by the virtue of not wanting to be seen or interrogated, rather than any sort of coordinated movement. The farthest back in the room any of them could go was right back near the mechanical engineering table. As soon as Daphne saw that Fred and Velma were there she made a beeline straight toward them.  
“Hey! You two! You suspicious looking fucks! What was that thing?” the redhead exclaimed, much to loud for the comfort of anyone nearby.  
“That’s what I want to know!” both Velma and Fred said at the same time.  
“Well, I want answers. If you know anything about that thing you owe me and my friend. Right shaggy?”  
“I mean, like, I don't really care... I just wanna go home, dog.”  
“You.. you don't care? At all?” Velma’s voice was filled with confusion, horror, and just a little bit of awe.  
“Nah”  
“Shaggy that thing tried to attack us. What if it shows up again? Don’t you want to be prepared?”  
“My plan is to go to walmart, buy as many bags of doritos as $10 will get me, and never leave my house again. I think that's a pretty good plan. Don’t You think it’s a good plan scoob?”  
“Good plan Raggy”  
At this point both Fred and Velma began to look very uncomfortable, as was the custom whenever anyone was near scooby for any extended period of time.  
“Nononononah. We're gonna figure this out, and you are gonna help shaggy.” Daphne prodded.  
“If you say so dude.” non-commitment was shaggy’s signature look.  
Velma looked hesitantly up at the clock, noticing that the school day was almost done. Noticing that there was a slow stream of people beginning to migrate towards the group, probably wondering what the outburst earlier was about.  
“You two! Sign this sheet, now!” velma said, thinking on her feet.  
“What?” Daphne replied, somewhat incredulous.  
“We can’t really talk right now, but the club meets tomorrow, at 3:45. Same time every week. Show up, and we’ll talk.”  
“Now scram!” velma said after Daphne and Shaggy reluctantly signed the paper.

That night, velma couldn’t fall asleep. She tossed and turned the whole night.  
“God that red head. What a jerk! Who does she think she is! Just barging in and demanding things! God! She’s so pretty!” she thought to herself, fuming.

Shaggy held true to his plans, buying as many bags of doritos as he could with $10, it was four, and secluded himself in his room. He began scheming some plan for getting out of this “mechanics” club.  
“Than again” he thought, “I wouldn't mind seeing that boy in the blue sweater again.”


End file.
